Winter's King: Part I: The Rehearsal
by Aqua Knight 7
Summary: Baku and Co. are preparing for another play....but what will happen?
1. Default Chapter

Winter's King  
  
  
Part I: The Rehearsal  
  
Winter had come to the Mist Continent. Some people despised winter, for it reminded them of the cool mist that used to fill the air. Others felt of winter as relaxation from all the hot weather. Amarant was in Treno, even though he used to be a wanted man there. He owed Steiner, who had said Amarant was helpful in defeating the world's enemies. For that, Amarant decided to hang around there for a bit.   
"Winter, it's the only season I can stand for more than a week." Amarant said. "  
"Funny, they call you the Flaming Amarant, yet you prefer the winter." the innkeeper at Treno said. "Well, I could do without the cold. It really gets on the nerves."  
"Why do people complain about cold weather? When you're cold, it's easy to get warm. Sit by a fire, put a blanket around. But when it's hot, there's not much you can do to cool off. I'll take the cold, not the heat, the snow, not the sun." Amarant stated.  
"You sure don't like to be wrong."  
"Because I'm not." Amarant left the inn and decided to play cards down at the tournament. While he went there, he saw Vivi, who was already playing. "Vivi? What are you doing here, it's 11:56pm?"   
"I um....was board. All my kids went to sleep, and I have nothing to do."  
"Ok then. I challenge you after you finish playing this lady." Vivi continued playing and won yet another match. "Ok, let's play." Amarant pulled out his deck and played Vivi.  
"Mr. Amarant. I think I saw Zidane around here, do you think he's here for cards?"  
"You saw Zidane? Did you say anything to him?" Amarant said a little annoyed at the thought of Zidane being around.  
"No, I wasn't sure if it was, I only saw the person for a second." Vivi said. They continued playing cards, and Amarant had lost his Boko card to Vivi, a card Vivi had his eye on for quite sometime. "Thank you, Mr. Amarant. I'm gonna get some sleep." Vivi left, and Amarant proceded back to the inn. As he did, he spotted Zidane walking to the Auction House.  
"Hmmm. He's probably up to no good. After all, that's how he got me into trouble." Amarant followed Zidane to the Auction House, and peered in. Inside, was Blank, and Amarant could hear what was going on.   
"Zidane, you took forever! You're lucky I'm not impatient like the boss." Blank said.  
"Sorry, but I promised the maid at the inn I'd give her some sleeping weed. It's not my style to break a promise to a girl." Zidane explained.  
"Let's just do this and go back to the theater ship." Blank said as the went out of Amarant's vision.  
"They're probably plotting something again. Ever since Zidane went back to Tauntalus, he's been doing this kind of stuff again." Amarant went the Auction House and found Zidane and Blank in the back. Zidane spotted Amarant right away.  
"Hey, red head, what's up?" Zidane said.  
"Enough with the cheap talk, what do you think you're doing?"  
"Funny, last time I checked, you weren't a guard anymore. If you have to know, Blank and I are rehearsing our parts for the play at Alexandria. It's called Winter's King and it's sure to be a hit....especially with Dagger, heh heh!"   
"How much longer are you gonna call her Dagger?" Blank asked. "She's the queen, she doesn't need a fake name anymore!"  
"She doesn't seem to mind." Zidane stated. "Any, red head, the play is about a king who everyone adores. Wersol, a jealous man who served the king, that's who Blank will be playing, has been plotting against the king and wishes to assasinate him in order to become king. He's attached to the king's daughter, and doesn't want to see her upset. I'll be playing Sarco, the ex-knight who hears about Wersol's plans. Sarco tells his plans to a mage, Jauot , who summons the King of Winter, who'll be played by Marcus. We were hoping Vivi would play the mage, but he gets stage fright, so we're still looking. Cinna was willing, but we'd need another costume. Hey, how about you red head!?"   
"Sorry, I don't act." Amarant told.  
"Really, you wouldn't have many lines. It's only about 2 minutes." Blank added.  
"If it's that short....fine, whatever." Amarant said.  
"Great, ok. You can rehearse with all of us tomorrow in Ruby's mini-theater. Be there at about 7am. The play starts at 8pm." Zidane added. Amarant seemed like it was a torture to him to be in a play, but in a way, he was thrilled to be able to be in a play about something he could relate to....winter. Midnight had occured, and Treno was becoming busier, filled with noise and crooks. A thief went up to Amarant and attemped to steal, but with his monk skills, Amarant picked the thief off the ground.  
"Trying something? I'll let it go this time." Amarant put him down. "Here's 5 gil, buy a drink and scram." This got the attention of some of the nobles. A few even applauded.   
"Good show. You gave him quite a scare." A noble woman said. Amarant was pretty tired, so he checked in with the innkeeper and he told him to wake him at 5:30am.   
"But I won't be up then!" The innkeeper yelled.  
"Then have the maid do it. Get me up by then." Amarant complained. He went to his bed and fell asleep fast. Dawn had broken, and Amarant was awakened by Marcy, the maid.  
"Thanks. At least someone does their job around here." Amarant told her. He got out of Treno and headed for Alexandria. He saw Vivi on his way there as well.  
"Mr. Amarant! Um....are you going to Alexandria?" Vivi asked.  
"That I am, I have a small role in the play." Amarant.  
"Oh, that winter one. Zidane asked me, but I'd mess up." Vivi said.  
"Well, I've got to hurry. All I need in my day is hearing Zidane complaing on how damn late I was." Amarant said. Vivi trotted along as Amarant walked. The area was silent ever since the mist monsters were gone. The air was cold, but Amarant didn't mind, and well, Vivi was pretty much covered from anything.  
"Doesn't that suit get hot in the summer, Vivi?" Amarant.  
"Well....when you're constantly casting fire, it really isn't. Doesn't your hair get hot.....sorry, I....didn't mean it that way." Vivi said.  
"Of course it does, why do you think I'm the Flaming Amarant? This hair burns." The two walked until they found Zidane who had two gold chocobos with him.   
"Vivi? You're hear? I would have brought another chocobo if I knew." Zidane said.  
"Chocobo! That's what I forgot about!" Vivi yelled. He pulled out a Choco Whistle, and out popped three more gold chocobo. Vivi got on one, was Zidane and Amarant rode the two Zidane brought. It was much faster this way, for they flew to Alexandria. In the town, they fought themselves through the crowd to get to Ruby's mini-theater. They started to rehearse, but they told Vivi to shop while they did. It was time for Zidane and Blank to act.  
"I know of your plan, just forget about it! Long live King Dovo!" Zidane said.  
"I don't need interference! En garde!" Blank said. They pulled out swords and fought, Baku watched to see if it would please the crowd. Blank then proceded to "cut " Zidane's arm.  
"Now what? You're powerless! I must exterminate you, for you know too much." Blank said.  
"My feet can take me where I need to be. Farewell, Wersol!" Zidane ran to the scene exit.  
"No matter anyway. At dawn tomorrow, all will be done, and I shall be the new king!" Wersol says. "But I'd better keep my eyes on that one. He may against me! I'll go see what he's up to."   
"Psst! Amarant, you're on!" Baku whispered. Amarant walked over with his lines on paper and Zidane proceded.  
"My good friend Jaout! I need a favor. You must summon the king of Winter to stop Wersol from carrying out his plan! Can you go through with it, or is it far beyond your power!" Sarco says. Baku signaled to Amarant.  
"Of course I can. But it doesn't come without it's risks. If the king of Winter is summoned, it can alter the season, prolong Winter, and shorten Summer." Jaout says as Wersol hides and hears of this. Zidane and Amarant exit.  
"So that's what they have in store for me. Well, I'll make sure that doesn't happen." Wersol says. Ruby enters.  
"Good day to ye, Wersol." Princess Erin says.  
"P.....princess? It's an honor, miss, and honor to be blessed by your appearence." Wersol says and bows down.  
"What would you be up to, kind sir?"   
"J....just scouting around...."   
"Alright then. See you another time, Sir Wersol." Ruby exits.  
"She calls me a kind sir, but if she knew what I was up to, I would lose that quality. What am I to do? Exterminate the king, become the king, but lose the respect of the one I love." Blank exits. Scene switches to a forest where Zidane and Amarant prepare.  
"Winds of the North, South, East, and West, blow the clouds past the sun! Bring in the cool mist of Winter to call upon the great Winter King!" Jaout says as the Winter King appears (after the stage magic, of course). Marcus enters as Amarant falls to the ground.  
"Jaout! Good friend, are you alright?" Sacro wonders.   
"He is in a coma. It takes great strength to summon me, now your friend will be in a coma until Winter ends. He will have a memory block of this moment." The Winter King says.  
"Rest well, Jaout. Spring will revive you, and you will not remember this." Sarco says. Baku interrupts.  
"Perfect guys. We'll make 'em beg for more! We've already rehearsed the other scenes, we'll be fine. Let's all get some breakfast. What's on the menu, Ruby?" Baku asked.  
"We're havin' the Alexandrian Pick Me Up. Two eggs, any way ya like, toast, bacon, sausage, and fresh well water." Ruby said.  
"Hear that, guys! A meal fit for....well, me! Heh heh, ha!" Baku laughed. They all left for breakfast, while something shocking was in town. Unbelivable as it is, it was Ultros! This wasn't even in his time period, and he was around town. People didn't seem to notice, for some water dwellers came to see the show. But Ultros noticed a sign that said: Come see Winter's King. A tale of magical experiences. At 8pm tonight!  
"Hmmm.....I already tried to foil an opera, but what about a play. Let's see if I still have it. At 8pm, they'll get a show they won't forget! Mwahahaha!" Ultros said. What will Ultros do this time? 


	2. Chance Lies In The Dragoon

Winter's King  
  
Part II: Chance Lies in the Dragoon  
  
It was 8am, 12 hours before the show would start at Alexandria. Freya had just awaken, and was greeted by a Burmician soldier.  
"We have an estimate on how long it will take to rebuild Burmicia, Miss Freya." the soldier stated. "It'll take about 5 weeks to fully restore the rest. That includes the castle."   
"Excellent, as long as a date is set, that's all that matters. Where is Sir Fratley?" Freya asked.  
"Out getting two chocobo so both of you can go to Alexandria."  
"Perfect, you can rest now." Freya proceded to the entrance of Burmicia, and found Sir Fratley in the distance with the chocobo.  
"I could only find one gold chocobo." Sir Fratley told.  
"Well, this other one's red, so as long as it goes over a mountain, we're fine." Freya said. They were to depart at 10am, so they went to see how things were going with the repairs. At 10am sharp, they boarded the chocobo for Alexandra  
Meanwhile, in Alexandria. "Mwahahaha! No one suspects a thing. Now, let's see. Much like my last plan, I'll be just like this Winter King. Except I won't take out Wersol, I'll take 'em all out. But no heavy weights I can't push.....I have a much better plan." Ultros said as he hid in the alley near the sign Dante had put up. "Oh, and I must leave them a signed note. After all, I do want to take the credit. That's how you get famous! The one and only, show stopper! Mwahahaha! But the note comes later, now, to set up the plan." Ultros continued talking to himself (he thought it helped him think....probably not) as Freya and Sir Fratley continued towards Alexandria.   
"It's been awhile since I've been here. I don't remember much about the place." Sir Fratley said.  
"It's huge, bigger than Burmicia." Freya told. They were getting close, and Freya took off on the gold chocobo. "Hurry up! I'll be there first!"   
"We'll see about that. Faster Zax!" Sir Fratley yelled.  
"You named it?"   
"Of course, it needs a name!" Sir Fratley told as Freya laughed from above. They went over the mountain and reached Alexandria.  
Ultros was still planning what to do in the valley. He was then interrupted by Puck. "Hey, octo! Whatcha doin' in a place like this?" he said.  
"None of your business, kid!" Ultros responded.  
"Hey....do you want to see the show? If you promise to be my slave, I'll getcha in! It doesn't start for awhile, but if we meet up....."   
"Buzz off! I don't need your help! I'm getting in my own way!"  
"Geez, you're uptight! You don't deserve my help anyway."  
"I told you to leave. Damn kids, can't grasp a single concept." Ultros then had an idea. "But anyway , kid. How exactly were you planning to get in?"  
"Oh, so now you want to know? I'm not gonna tell ya!"   
"Fine, brat. I don't want to know anyway!"  
"If you must, I'm climbing up the chapel and going on the roof. I suggest you do the same, because the nobels will never let ya through. That is, if you can get the sorry excuse for an octopus body up there!" Puck left in anger as Ultros decided this plan of his would change.   
"Much like last time, I will have a weight drop on the stage. But this time, it will succeed, because the weights will be attached to rope. Heh, heh! Zigfried's would get pissed! Too bad he can't be here!" Ultros wandered around rambling on as Freya and Sir Fratley arrived at Alexandria.  
"Hmmm, it's awfully crowded here. I didn't know it would be this way. It's only 10 am!" Freya looked a little shocked as Sir Fratley looked around.  
"Hey, it does not look to crowed there!" Sir Fratley stated as he pointed to the alley. Freya followed him as they spotted Ultros with a map in front of him.   
"Ahhh! What are you scums doin' here! I can't get piece everywhere." Ultros said and left, leaving a vital piece of his plan around.  
"Hey, you forgot this!" Sir Fratley shouted. But Ultros didn't hear, for he was proceding to the chapel.  
"What is this? It's a checklist." Freya said. "It says, 1. Get rope. 2. Tie weights. 3. Wait until play is up to any part with Winter's King. 4. Cut rope and drop weights, smashing the stage. 5. After play is destroyed, steal any riches in castle. Oh my god! This is awful! We have to inform the others!"  
"Dammit! How'd you get that." Ultros said. He was on the roof of the building where the mini theater was. "Well, you won't be around to tell anyone!"   
"Are you challenging us?" Sir Fratley said.  
"Hahahahaha! No....not really! I'm just gonna keep you outta trouble!" Ultros dropped a net from the roof. and Freya stuggled to get out. "Now to make sure you don't get out. I'll cast Ice 3!" And sure enough, Ultros cast the spell and the net Freya and Sir Fratley was frozen and stuck to them! "I needed that net, but I can get another one!" Ultros pulled the two dragoons into the Mini Theater and locked them in."Gwahahaha! Now it's time I get down to business!"  
It was 1:30 pm, and Freya and Sir Fratley were trying to break out. But it was progressing slowly. Meanwhile, Zidane and the others were just finishing lunch.  
"Man! Did I need a good lunch like that! We should dine a Ruby's everyday!" Baku shouted.  
"We could have gotten Dark Stew in Lindbulm if we went today!" Cinna shouted.  
"Ahem!" Ruby said.  
"Uh....but who needs that when Ruby's around!" Cinna said, saving himself.  
"Ok ya lugs! We gotta big appointment with Steiner. We hafta arrange everything." Baku said.  
"Mind if I go? I kinda owe something to Steiner, and I like to pay back what I can so I don't have to worry about it later." Amarant said.  
"Oh, so you'll pay him back for helping you get off the wanted list. I'm the one who saved your ass at Ispen's Castle!" Zidane shouted.  
"You're also the one who made me a wanted man to begin with!" Amarant reminded Zidane. "Think of that so called rescue as your pay back!" They all went to the castle as Ruby sat behind.  
"Hmmm....maybe I should see how the Mini Theater is doing. Then again....if I leave, I better the chances of this place being raided, and it usually is on days of plays." Just then, a man in armor walked into the cafe.  
"Hiya! How can I help ya!?" Ruby asked. "That's some nice armor you have on, what's your name?"   
"My name is Kain. Do you by any chance serve eggs and toast at this hour? I hear there is a big play to be performed, so I understand if you're busy." Kain said. Hard enough to believe, Kain, the Dragoon had entered. What was the connection? Ultros, from one time period, and Kain from another. Could these times somehow have met? Or is it something else? With Tantalus occupied, and the guests from Burmicia in a fix, will Ultros finally succeed? And why would he have left his job at the colliseum?! 


	3. Chapter III: Soon, the play will begin

Winter's King  
Part III: Soon the show will Start.  
  
"So where do you hail from?" Ruby asked Kain.  
"I've never heard of this Alexandria in my life or travels." Kain spoke as Ruby paused while holding Kain's meal.  
"What do ya mean? You never heard of this place? Where are ya from? The Outer Contenent?" Ruby wondered as she set down Kain's toast and eggs.  
"No, I'm from Baron. Surely you've heard of them or the Red Wings."  
"Nope, never heard of this Baron you speak of. Who or what are the Red Wings?"  
"The Red Wings are only the biggest airship fleet around!" Kain said as he ate his eggs with toast.  
"Nope, never heard of 'em." Ruby sat down, interested in what Kain was saying. "Would you happen to be familar of Burmicia. Seems like you would, being you're in dragoon armor."  
"Burmicia? This is too confusing. I don't know any of these places you speak of, and you never heard of mine. It's strange, maybe this is a dream. All I can remember was training on top of Mount Hobbs. I set up camp and was ready for bed. Maybe this is all a dream."   
"This ain't no dream! I'm real, this place is real! Well, maybe you have amneisa or somethin'." Ruby said as she took Kain's plate.  
"Thanks for the meal." Kain threw some gil on the table and left. Meanwhile, Freya was still trying to break free from Ultros's trap.  
"Freya, we've tried all we can, we cannot escape." Fratley said.  
"I won't have that! I'm sure we can get out of this! Let's just hope Zidane and the others come to help us!" Freya shouted. But it didn't look like Zidane would be going anywhere near there. Baku and Co. had arrived at the castle. It took two boat trips, because they wouldn't all fit in one trip.  
"Well, here we are!" Baku shouted. "Let's go check with Mr. Knight." They proceded into the castle as Zidane spotted a portrait of Garnet.  
"I wonder who painted that. Probably doesn't know Dagger as well as I do." Zidane said.  
"Quit goof'n off! We gotta find Steiner!" Baku stated.  
"Busted!" Marcus said. They continued until they found Steiner on guard.  
"Tauntalus, you have arrived!" Steiner said as he approached them. "Tickets have been sold out. The queen is most pleased that you'll be preforming tonight."  
"Speaking of Dagger, where's she at?" Zidane asked.  
"She's resting. And call her Queen Garnet from now on!" Steiner yelled.  
"Geez, don't get bent out of shape, Rusty." Zidane said.  
"Some people never change." Steiner grunted.  
"Alright! Alright! 'bout tonight!" Baku shouted.  
"Yes, very well. As we have discussed, the stage is yours at 8pm. If the play goes over well, we urge you to preform it again at another date." Steiner explained.  
"Yeah, yeah. We know all that! We wanna know 'bout pay for this one. The special effects are mighty good."  
"Yes, very well. I have informed Haagen about your arrival. He will discuss pay." Steiner said. "Come back at six for preperations." Tantalus exited, but Zidane stayed a little behind.  
"Come on, Rusty! You know about Dagger and me! Let me see her!" Zidane urged.  
"Call her Queen Garnet! And I told you, she is resting. I'll inform her of your visit. Now please, follow your group!" Steiner yelled. Amarant then entered while waiting outside.  
"Amarant? What brings you here?" Steiner asked.  
"To pay back I debt. I don't like having to owe something to someone, so I came to pay you back for helping me in Treno."  
"That is not needed. Your services were most helpful. Think of that act as my debt being repaid."  
"I hear Haagen is sick."  
"Yes, but he carries on about it as if he last days were upon him."  
"Ok, right after the play, I'm gonna take over his post for a day."  
"Most appreciated! So, once you are done watching the play......."   
"Actually, I'm in the play."  
"You!? You are invovled with Tantalus!?"  
"Zidane practically begged I take part in this play. It was furthest from my mind. I really don't want to hear his complaining. I'm not going with them anyway. My part's over." Amarant said and left. Steiner went up to the Queen's chamber.  
"Queen Garnet! The preparations for the play are complete." Steiner reported.  
"Are the Tantalus people still here?" Garnet asked.  
"No, they have all left." Steiner said.  
"Oh...." Garnet said looking at the floor.  
"Did you want to see them?" Steiner asked.  
"I wanted to wish them luck. It is not a problem." Steiner went to see how dinner was going as Garnet sat in her room looking at a painting of Alexandria. "To think, all our efforts managed to get Alexandria back to what it looked like before the disaster."   
Meanwhile, back in town. "Whatcha mean a strange dragoon came in here!" Baku asked Ruby.  
"He said his name was Kain, an' he never heard of Alexandria in his life! Doesn't that sound odd to ya!" Ruby shouted.  
"Ah, it's probably a friend of Freya or something. Maybe he also has amneisa." Zidane said.  
"He wasn't from Burmicia, he was all human and never heard of it." Ruby pointed out.  
"Ok, I'll keep an eye out." Marcus said. Hours passed, and it was 5:57 pm. Tantalus decided to rehearse at their old headquarters with Ruby, because it was bigger and the next scene needed space. Ruby still had to close the place. But Freya and Sir Fratley were still in trouble, with Ultros putting his plan in action.  
"Mwahahaha! Only a two hours before everyone is seated, then SLAM! I steal the show!" Ultros said. Kain heard this, for he was walking by and only heard "....steal the show!"  
"Oh, are you in this play?" Kain said from below.  
"Uh....yeah....I am! I'm....the....Winter King!" Ultros said, getting hot headed.  
"Really? Isn't that the star role?"   
"Well....yeah! I'm sure to be a hit!"  
"Ok then, I look forward to it. I didn't know the Winter King was an octopus." Kain left as Ultros continued on. Time was running out, and the only ones who knew the news couldn't be reached. Vivi then walked into Ruby's cafe right after she came back.  
"Heya, Vivi. We just came back." Ruby said.  
"Oh....I was....um...wondering. I left a card of mine in the mini theater last time I was here." Vivi said.  
"You know ya can go there if ya want." Ruby told.  
"But the door's locked...." Vivi pointed out.  
"I don't remember lock'n up. Did any of you?"   
"No, I was first to leave." Cinna said.  
"Not me, I just closed it, and I was last." Marcus said. Ruby was a bit confused, so she took the group down there and opened the doors. They knew something was wrong.  
"Why is it so cold in here?" Blank wondered.  
"What's this big sack doin' here?" Baku asked and pointed out the sack behind the curtain. Zidane walked up to it and touched it.  
"It's freezing? Who put this here."  
"Zidane? Zidane! It's me! Freya!" Freya shouted.  
"Freya? What's going on?"  
"I'll explain it all later. We're surronded by ice, and we can't escape!"  
"Whadda mean "we"?" Baku asked.  
"Sir Fratley and I!"  
"Well, I'm not one to come between you two." Zidane joked.  
"Zidane!"   
"Calm down, I'm kidding. Vivi, could you melt the ice?"  
"Um....sure." Vivi steped up and cast a fire spell on the ice ball. It quickly melted.  
"Ouch! That's hot!" Fratley said as Freya jumped shook herself to cool off.   
"Tantalus is in danger." Freya stated.  
"What!? Whadda mean?" Baku blurted out.  
"An octopus is planning to ruin your show. He's trying to kill you all." Fratley added.  
"Well, we're not gonna let that happen!" Zidane said.  
"But, Zidane. They play starts in 1 hour. Steiner's expecting us at the castle soon. We can't possibly track down an octopus in that amount of time." Blank said.  
"Hey, take a look at this!" Cinna shouted and picked up Ultros's letter. It read:  
To whoever running the play:  
Let's see if you're able to do an encore after tonight's show. When you call the king, you'll be flattened.   
----Ultros  
"Aw, damn. We got a big problem on our shoulders now." Baku grunted.  
"Call the king? He must mean when we summon the king in the play!" Marcus said. "That's right when I come in!"  
"What can we possibly do? We can't perform under these circumstances. Boss, what should we do?" Cinna asked.  
"Gather 'round group. You too Vivi." Baku commanded.  
"M...me?" Vivi said with uncertainity.  
"Yeah, now listen up everone. We'll give 'em a show they won't soon forget. Infact, this may add a whole new part to the play. Heh heh ha!"   
Does Baku really have a plan that will work. And what about Amarant, who knows none of the dangers that are happening? 


End file.
